the summer for lovers
by Pebbles55667
Summary: when Ana moves to Ocean Shores and meets Otto will it be love at first sight...or well the gang try to end the love fest?    i will post chapters as often as i can. R and R  ps this is my first fan fic


Intro…hello im Ana Schilling and this is my story..

Well im from a small town in OR. called hollow falls. I im 15 and go to the local high school im 5,1

With brown hair a little longer then my shoulders and deep brown eyes

My father Steven is a photographer, chef, and geologist oh and I forgot to mention hes a renowned

Book author.

Chapter 1

The big news

Ana mari come down stairs I have to tell you something! K dad be there I in a minute I ran into the living room where he was standing with new pink roxy suitcases .dad whats going on..Ana where moving to Ocean Shores for my new job…I was in shock. DAD why we just moved here from new York! And I like it here. My father cut in don't you yell at me in that tone young lady..plus you'll love it there it's in California right by the beach. Herring this I sunk in to the overstuffed couch and sighed..how am I going to tell kate and angie that im moving. I whispered to myself.

Ahh Friday my favorite day of the weak..well most of the time anyway. the bell rung for the end of the day do I headed down the hall. I saw Kate and angie with Mariah At my locker to say good bye. we bid are good byes and hugged . we all yelled are chant (coco! Tofu super nova! And mars!) we all giggled..

Chapter 2

To Ocean Shores we go!

Buz! Buz! Buz! My alarm sung. Ugh I moaned.. ana! Time to get up we are going to miss our flight! I herd my dad say, so I got in the shower and dressed. ANA MARI come on! We are going to be late! Fine! Im coming. I ran to the car and tossed my carry on bag in the back seat, theirs my little girl . my dad look over at me "ana its going to be ok where going to cali not half way across the world. I know I said but im going to miss it here. I looked out the window as we passed the school and then aniges house. Then the song my heart beats for love by Miley Cyrus came on. I felt the tears poor out when we pulled in the the parking lot of the airport..Ana it will be ok hun my dad said in a smooth calming tone. I know dad I said as I wiped the tears form my eyes. We got on the plane and took off for an interesting summer. Half an hour in to the flight I took out my Ipod and put on the song my best friend and sister Taylor would sing all the time Permanent December by Miley Cyrus. I watched all the music vids we made that winter. I smiled. The plane finally landed at the Ocean Shores air port.

Chapter 3 New girl on the block

Where here! My dad said. Well ya I had to give him credit the place was amazing . palm trees, Beaches, the hot weather, the smell of the sea, it was all to innervating. My dad rented a car and drove to our new house. aha we have arrived! My dad sung cool! I said and ran to the door. After unpacking I told my dad I was going to go check out down town and the pier to see if there is any good shops. I grabbed my light pink roxy bag I got from angie and my phone later dad! I yelled and ran out the front door then I saw him..-

Hello cali boys As I headed out my front door I saw this boy with auburn strait hair but it flipped out on the ends it framed his face. His skin was lightly tanned. He wore black sun glasses with a yellow shirt and red shorts. After I saw him I was in awe by his skateboarding skills on the half pipe. I hid behind the big bush that separated are yards I stood there looking at the sun and how gleams off of him. Then he took off his shirt to revival his six-pack he looked about 13 or 14. And then I thought to myself well I need to go to the shopping now or dads going to come out and ask me what was I doing. So I walked by the boys house trying not to look at him but I look over for a sec and he was looking right at me he smiled. I look down and blushed. And headed on my way to town.

The cute little surf shop

I took my ipod and I put it to a random song and who owns my heart came on. I finally got to the pier and I saw this cute surf shop that I just had to go in to. I walked inside and I looked around the guy at the counter askd me do I need help finding anything. I asked him do you give surf lessons. He broke in yes we do and by the way are you steve Schillings daughter? Ya how did you know? I asked well he said one your are new next door neighbors two he continued your father is a good friend of mine we met in Hawaii back in 86. He was quite the surfer back in the day whoa I added now about the surf lessons my son is a good teacher he stared to say until some came in the back door. Raymundo! I hear the boy yell where heeding to the beach wana come nahhhh ray said I have to do inventory but ray continued I have a new student for you and she can go to the beach with you. the boy walks in to the room I thought to my self oh shit it's the hot guy form today..ana ray said this is my son otto,,otto this is ana hi we both said in unison he smiled I blushed .well ana your going to need a board and your father gave me the money so pick any one you want. ok hmm lets see here I reached out for a pink board with black dots on it otto was reaching out for it to and are hands meet um sorry I said shyly he grabbed the bored and said is this the one I said ya I think so he smiled ok well then meet me at the beach in a half an hour ok I smiled I ran home to get ready.


End file.
